Team Freddy-tress 2
Team Freddy-tress 2 is a spinoff of the FNaF Franchise, based on Team Fortress 2. It was developed by Flashlight Problems Studios, and, despite its name, has no predecessor. Story One day, in 1987, a war broke out. It was between the Toys and the Withered animatronics. To gain an advantage, Freddy made duplicate versions of BB and the Puppet. The BB clone being named JJ, and the Puppet Clone being named Bob. However, they toys had a trick up their sleeve too. By painting a spare Toy Freddy suit yellow, they made Toy Golden Freddy. And then they decided to kill each other repeatedly, and somehow they respawn over and over. The end. Classes Freddy/Toy Freddy The Heavy of Team Freddy-tress 2. He carries around a large pizza dispenser, which launches small slices of pizza rapidly. Of course, he is slow, and has a large amount of HP. He also has a small machine gun, allowing him to move faster, but it does less damage, and has less ammo. Chica/Toy Chica As inspired by FNaFB, Chica is the medic class. She has a part launcher, which automatically repairs others at a moderate pace. Chicas cannot heal each other, but can accidentally heal the other team. Despite having no guns, Chica has Carl grenades, which have a large blast radius. Foxy/Mangle Similar playing style to the infamous Scout. He has a larger agility than all other classes, but lower HP. He attacks mostly through melee, but he has a pizza bow, which does low damage. Bonnie/Toy Bonnie Bonnie is a more unique class. He carries dual party hat pistols, which fire rapidly, and reload fast. He moves at a quick speed, but not as fast as Foxy. He also has smoke bombs which can teleport him to a random spot on the map. His HP is moderate, but not anything to write home about. BB/JJ The spy class. Faster and smaller than everyone else, however he has low HP. He has a balloon which can be used as a club, and can make him float from high falls. Of course, he does have a way to turn invisible. He also has a pistol which looks like a Balloons Sign. Low HP and weak guns plague him, therefore ambushes are the best strategy. Puppet/Bob He is the sniper class, taller and thinner than any other class. He has a standard amount of HP. His sniper does a huge amount of damage, and almost always kills with a headshot. He can see cloaked BB/JJ classes. Arenas Freddy Fazbear's Pizza The basic map of the game. It is a 3D reconstruction of the restaurant of FNaF2. A stuffed guard is in the Nightguard chair. The cameras can be viewed from inside the office, and the vent lights are functional. This arena is where the Tutorial takes place. Classic A remake of the FNaF1 Pizzeria. The cameras are functional, along with the doors. However, the doors are opened if a sufficient amount of raw force is applied. The saferoom is blocked of by an invisible wall, as a reference to the animatronics not feign able to enter it. However, from the right angle, SpringTrap can be seen. Coliseum A coliseum much like the on in Rome. As such, it is a large circular playing field. Fallen pillars and stones provide cover, however the arena is mostly open space. Game Modes Team Fight The main game mode. People playing on the Toys team appear as Toys, and Withered team as Withered. The time limit is either 3:30, 5:00, or 7:30. The team with the most kills wins. Deathmatch Players can choose whether to appear as Withered or Toy animatronics. There are no teams, and it is an absolute free for all. The person with the most kills wins. This is the only game mode where 2nd and 3rd place players also get prizes. The time limit is 3:00, 4:30 or 6:30. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs